howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Stinger
The Speed Stinger is a brand new, Sharp Class Dragon that appeared in Defenders of Berk. They hunt in packs and have a leader, Lead Stinger. Dragon Appearance The Speed Stinger is a swift, and flightless dragon and also train on like valka did. It resembles a theropod dinosaur in appearance, but with sail-like appendages on its head, back and legs. Though the Speed Stinger is wingless, a pair of fins on the back act like tiny short wings in appearance. Its name is derived from the barbed stinger at the tip of its tail (sort of like a stingray's). The leader has red stripes and fins while the other members of the pack are green. All of them have red stingers and red eyes. Their small pupils resemble those of terrible terrors. Abilities The Speed Stinger lives up to its name. It is a fast runner but not fast as a Night Fury (though Speed Stingers are possibly the fastest of flightless dragons and of land maneuver), hunt in packs, and can't fly like all the other dragons. The sharp stinger on the end of its barbed tail contains venom that can temporarily paralyze its victim. The speed stinger powerful legs can jump high. It is also shown to be good at stealth and having to be an intelligent dragon. It apparently lacks any sort of range attacks, being the first in the medias out of books. History How To Train Your Dragon The Speed Stinger is found in the Dragon Manual when Hiccup was serching for information on Night Furies. In Book of Dragons Not Shown. Trivia *The Speed Stinger strongly resembles the Stinger Dragons from the How To Train Your Dragon Arena Spectacular. The resemblance and name similarities are notable enough to hint that the dragons may be the same species just in different forms of telling the story of the How To Train Your Dragon Universe. *The Speed Stinger's tail resembles a scorpion's stinger. *The Speed Stinger is in the Dragon Manual. *Although it did appear in the dragon manual in the movie, it did not appear in the short Book of Dragons'. '''The image may have been put in the book to fill in space, but was later embraced in Defenders of Berk. *The Speed Stinger is the only other dragon, besides the Night Fury, not to have a horn on its nose or a horn-shaped nose. *The Speed Stinger is the first Dragon in the series to be Flightless or being Wingless. *The Speed Stinger makes its first appearance in ''Frozen. *Dispite Fishlegs saying one drop of their venom can freeze a human or dragon in an instant, it took six Stingers to paralyze Stoick . This could mean their poison can be counteracted by either sheer adrenaline, body size or both, although this might just mean it took six dragons before one of them could sting him. *The Speed Stingers venom may act a bit more slowly the bigger the animal or person its acted upon. This is observed when it took 6 stings to freeze Stoick (since he is bigger than other vikings). Another example was when Stormfly recieved a single sting, it took a few seconds to paralyze her completely. Also when the first Stinger attack happened, it took four Speed Stingers to instantly paralyze a Deadly Nadder that they had cornered. *Speed Stingers travel in packs with a group leader who leads them. * Speed Stingers follow their leader wherever they go and without one the pack doesn't know what to do. * They are nocturnal because they sleep during the day and hunt at night. * The only dragon that can keep up with a Speed Stinger is a Night Fury while in flight. * Though its speed is 13 it moves super fast and appears as a blur. * The Speed Stinger's roar uses the same sound effects as the velociraptors in the Jurassic Park movies. This is most likely due to their resemblances. * The Speed Stinger is the 6th Dragon not to be featured in the short Book of Dragons, but to be featured in the show. The others were: Typhoomerang , Fireworm , Smothering Smokebreath , Screaming Death , and the Flightmare. * Although this dragon is not the first dragon unable to breath fire, it is the first to have no ranged attack. * It look like a combination betwen raptor and scorpion * Like the Night Fury they sleep upside down like a bat. * it is possible that they aren't even dragons as they don't have any charesterisics of dragons like flying/gliding or having a ranged attack * it is unknown why only the leader has red but it might be to show that only he can mate and the reason the others don't is because they are female or ,with the other males, the leader releases hormones making them unable to mate similair to queen bees or it could just be a rare variation * the teeth reach father back in the jaw on speed stingers than other dragons. Gallery * Speed Stinger Bio.png|The Speed Stinger's Bio from the Cartoon Network website Speed Stinger Stats.png Speed.jpeg Speed stinger traped.jpeg|Various Stingers chasing after their leader tumblr_mztp7lKLPL1spqqafo1_1280.jpg|Lead Stinger with others aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|speed stinger leader aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png aaaaaaaaaaaa.png aaaaaaaaaaaaa.png aaaa.png aaaaaaaaaa.png aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png The pack of Speed Stingers.jpg|The pack of Speed Stingers dragons_bod_speedstinger_portraitbutton_small.png Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Sharp class Category:Season 2 dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Small dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons